In patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy systolic anterior motion of the posterior mitral leaflet: 1) is not uncommon (identifiable in about 10% of a consecutively studied series of patients); 2) constitutes a previously undescribed mechanism for dynamic subaortic obstruction; 3) is due to a malformation of the posterior mitral leaflet.